In the Story of the Heart
by Animegal2004
Summary: Kurama had one night of Passion with his one true love. Then he left her. Five years later she comes back into his life with a few surprises. One is she has a child that she claims is his and that if he didn't marry her and help support thier child she wo
1. Heartache

Author Note: Yu Yu is not mine and I only own my charcter Rayana. and Riyo belongs to Anna

Dream

Rayna sighed as she starred at her father as he lectured her. She then blocked his attack when he came at her. She smirked finally having fun with her father. She noticed her younger brother and chuckled as he watched stunned. Then it all faded.

End of Dream

Rayana shot up sighing her face pale. Why did that always come to mind that one day. She sighed as her thoughts wondered. She then noticed Riyo starring at her. She smiled up at her friend only getting a glare back.

"You okay Ray?"

"Yep why wouldn't I be?" Rayana asked standing straightening her outfit. She grabbed her daggers and put them at her sides in her sash. She fixed her hair as she starred at Riyo, "I'm fine so don't worry"

Riyo rolled her, "Come on you moron we have to get going"

"Why are we doing this again?" Rayana asked her fox ears flicking alittle with this, "I mean didn't someone try this already?"

"Yes and they failed we won't" Riyo growled that caused Rayana to shut up. Riyo smirked enjoying the peace and quiet as they sped through the forest.

Toyko

Kurama sighed starring at Hiei who smirked Koenma finished up, "So I fear that these two may try something The only thing that gets me is that Rayana is a Princess"

Hiei smirked "hmph" he turned "Well lets hurry and finish this"

Kurama eyes were worried, "Koenma..."

"Kurama I know she will be a criminal if she does this" Koenma stated sternly. Kurama nodded as the screen went blank. He turned following Hiei.

"Do you know this girl Kurama" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded "Afriad I do...all to well" he stated sighing. He then went quiet in deep thought thinking of the past when he use to have feelings with Rayana.

Thoughts

Kurama stood starring at Rayana who was standing awarkdly. She sighed before meeting his gaze. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Love at first sight. He then walked to her. Everyone around them pointed and whispered. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor they both danced the night away. He soon stood beside her on the balcony. Her red hair blowing in the breeze. Her brown eyes stared at the stars.

"Suchii it was all so nice thank you for this" she looked over at him grinning.

"I enjoyed it myself Rayana... I love you" he whispered pulling her to him and kissing her. Rayana returned the kiss not knowing this would be there last time together until 5 years passed.

End of thoughts

Kurama sighed shaking the thoughts away 'Rayana please don't do this you'll regret it' he thought sighing. This would be interesting least to say. How would she react when she saw him? How would he? Five years five long years with out seeing each other loving each other.

Author Notes: Well in the next chapter Rayana and Kurama meet again and Rayana has to make a descion that would decide her futrue.  
Riyo fights Hiei and that's one heck of a fight. Will Rayana and Kurama remember that one night, and what about the little girl in Rayana's thoughts. Could Kurama have a child and never even known about it. All in Chapter Two: Passion Between two Hearts. 


	2. Sunlight's Hope

Authors note: Well okay sorry for the delay! Oh I don't own Yu Yu or Riyo there thank you and enjoy the show. 

Rayana sighed as she thought of her daughter who was with a friend 'I'll do this for her'  
she thought as she starred over at Riyo who was meditating or plotting either way she knew not to disturb the demoness. Rayana stood to streach her legs out. She noticed the moon and thought of her daughter Kiressa. She was born on the full moon. She thought back to that night giving birth to her Duaghter five years ago.

five years ago

Rayana took a deep breath falling back onto the bed. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her. She noticed tears in her eyes. She never cried but this pain was sounreal. Riyo stood next to her holding her hand "One more time Ray and the baby will me here"  
Rayana nodded giving one finally push before hearingthe shierking of a infant. Riyo cut the cord and wrapped the screaming baby and a blanket handing her to the mother, "Congrats Rayana you have a girl" she beamed down at the now wide eyed little girl who starred at her mother.  
Rayana smiled "I want to nameher, Kiressa" she smiled the baby teared beginning to cry and Ray tended to the small bundle like she was always a mother allowing the baby to feed from her full breasts. Kurama would be proud of this child if he ever returned. Kiressa had his eyes and a mixture ofher motherand Kurama's hair.  
Soon the child was asleep and Rayana slept as well. Riyo had gone off to find food for her friend. She was proud of Rayana'sstrength it hadn't been easy since her mother, father,and brother were killed. Rayana was still young and very innocent for her age. She was also a half fox demon half humen. So people on both demon and humen hated her,but none of that mattered only her daughter mattered now.  
present  
Rayana sighed noticing sudden movement in a near by tree her nose picked up the scent of Kurama. Her eyes widened as Riyo woke up growling. "Riyo calm down I know the one, who is near"

"Who Ray?" Riyo growled gripping her weapon.

"Kurama... the father of Kiressa" Rayana stated flatly as the Kurama appeared with Hiei at his side. Rayana's heart lept to her throat when she saw him. He's still gorgeous. She smile started to fadeas he glared at her.  
Kurama was shocked at the smile that was on her face, "Rayana don't smile we know whatyour planning"

"Kurama I wasn't going to...why would I do that I mean I have a daughter" she teared "our daughter" she whimpered.

Riyo growled "She's right I'm the one who's planning this"

"Riyo..." Rayana stopped sighing she was at a lost. Kurama didn't care anymore or did he?  
She didn't know and she didn't really need to know she had to take care of Kiressa. Kurama's only child.  
Kurama was shocked at this he had a daughter. Lord this wasn't going good. He had a daughter and he never knew it. He glanced at Hiei who looked as shocked as he did. What now?

The end of Chaptper two. Chapter three I'll introduce you to the adorable little girl Kerissa and will Kurama and Rayana make peace for thier daughters sake? All the answers in


End file.
